The Beginning: Naruto Shippuden
by Chocolate-Scoops
Summary: Not gonna finish this. Its not complete but im not going to write anymore. I lost the whole idea for it months ago. sorry :
1. Chapter 1

Story for Fanfiction: Unknown Title

She moved towards the dark pool. The black water stretching quietly to the opposite bank, each liquid elapse eroding the sandy shore. Down on her knees at the edge of the soft sediment she looked at her face. Her ivory skin was misshapen; scratches and dribbling blood marked almost every inch of her body. Blood soaked her black kimono, her face in anguish. She moved back to rest her pounding head on a large rock only five paces from the shore, her dark brown eyes met the glimmer of white specs dotting the midnight sky. Her mind wandered quietly with them, twisting and turning through each miniature sphere of gas.

Slowly as she was brought back to the pain of her wounds she ripped a piece of material from her clothing and limped back to the water. Reaching the bank, she stuck her feet into the cool liquid and as the water swathed her foot she sunk. The surface erupted in a soft splash and the sand below began to abrade her knees. She placed the worn material into the water breaking the glossy surface into dilating ripples. A small morsel of water clung to the torn material and a satisfying sigh escaped her as she pressed the cloth to her subtle face.

Moving downward, her arms and legs stung as she consoled them with the damp material. She stopped, left to her navel was a deep gauge. The opening there was still bleeding heavily and she felt the warm liquid leak down her hand. She winced slightly and withdrew, the pain too much for her to bear.

" I wonder if I'm going to die here." The last two words echoing in silent space as the thought left her head. Her senses sharpened as she heard the faint pattern of footsteps growing louder and closer with each receive. She turned to face a giant; its steps echoed ever so slightly giving its girth.

"Eiji," she smiled as the giant moved closer and closer. His large masculine body greatly resembled that of a lion, his face that of a tiger. Fierceness so great always marked his crystalline eyes, she noticed now, with a piercing in her chest that they held the strength no longer. His white fur had splashes of red in several areas and his mouth dribbled with the thick paste. The smell of blood tingled her nose as she identified the victim Eiji had mercilessly subdued. Yet still, his gentleness gave her comfort as he purred softly, his size now reducing to that of a baby wolf.

She rubbed his now shrunken head and laid hers in the sand. Little by little her eyelids grew heavy and slowly all her surroundings sunk beneath a painful darkness…sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Story for Fanfiction Part 2

Blurs upon blurs flashed past as Yuime flew by her surroundings. The purple sky began to bleed pink and red as the sun appeared over the distant horizon. With every passing branch and flower she saw faces, every one manifested with despair, sweat, and blood. The fires around them growing as they tried urgently to recover lost ones and leave behind the home in which would soon be not but ashes and dead bodies. The tears in Yuime's eyes would not cease to come every time she saw a familiar face, and she held fast to her chest when she thought about the ones who might not have made it safely from the village.

The sun was coming up, brighter and brighter as Yuime soared through the thick forest, she felt at peace in a place like this, though her soul was being torn apart. Her two sisters, and her younger brother… She didn't know what had happened to them after that night. Three nights ago when her village had been attacked, the metals of shuriken pierced the flesh of their many prey but the four of them managed to escape the hellish place. What had happened to her friends and all whom she had known in the village? Her whole life had been destroyed in such a short period of time. But she had to hurry and get to Konoha, she needed to get to her asylum and warn the Higari of the events. She prayed that the others would make it there as well, but in the case that they didn't she would search to the ends of the world to find of their whereabouts. Though for know, getting to Konoha was her only goal.

The sound of water vibrated in her ears as she came to a small tributary. Here she was completely exposed to the dawning of the sun. She stopped for a moment and took in her surroundings. The sun's light painted the rocks of the river an orange yellow and the water leaped up from the risen basin, and as though remembering it had no wings fell dead into the streaming water. This river she knew lead to one of the paths towards Konoha.

"North, East, South, Tributary" she repeated the phrase to herself quietly. All of Yuime's senses were at their peek as she looked around at the familiar area. She heard the fish streaming through the clear water, and heard the deer behind her move skillfully through the twigs and branches littering the forest floor. She smelt the perspiration in the air and recollected all of the memorable smells of the nature she loved. In midst of all the nostalgia Yuime still smelt the burning wood and scorched bodies. Even four days from the place and she could still smell all of the torture.

Yuime moved forward and sprung from the top of the small waterfall to the shallow waters of the opposite bank and began her trek again in the direction of Konoha.

"North," echoed silently in her head and she blast forward in amazing speed.

Three hours had passed and Yuime was coming upon a dense forest, the trees in this area were very different from the ones she had encountered for the past few hours. She stopped to be sure she was not entering the vicinity of any traps. Being this close to the village she should have noticed that there would be such things to stop intruders.

"How slow of me. I'm loosing myself" she smiled quietly at her blunder. Yuime finally noticing the Genjutsu she had walked right into. Her mind raced, she chased solutions and questions all through her head in attempts of finding an answer as how to get out of the illusion. Suddenly, a crack of branches issued several passes ahead of her. "Another trap…" echoed in the silence of her brain. A black cover began to swallow up her surroundings as she closed her eyes. Her body was tired, she had not rested since she reached the waterfall several hours ago but she coaxed the energy in her body and it began to race; she had to protect herself.

In the darkness of her eyes a green silky light appeared, growing and shrinking in unison of her pulse. Yuime lowered her body until her fingertips faintly caressed the earth beneath her. With her head bowed and her dark purple hair beginning to blow upwards in what was an invisible wind, she willed the green light to take course through her body.

Her heartbeat... Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. The green light began to swirl and turn in all directions, and she felt it move through her from head to toe, erecting every nerve as it went by. Yuime felt her body bursting with the green light; the darkness in her eyes now fully incandesced by the green light.

"UGH RUN, NOW!" came the voice from behind the trees ahead of her. His panic she felt, the other bodies accompanied by him began to disperse but to late. Yuime's eyes burst open as if the green chakra itself forced them, her hair flew and her lips parted as her head jerked up towards the morning sun. The green chakra engulfed the forest around her and she heard screams that seemed so distant. She felt her body numbing and the chakra fading rapidly. She couldn't go unconscious here; the image of the Higari's old shrine burned itself to her conscious. Yuime knew she couldn't rest until she got there, and with the remaining strength she could muster, she dived into the earth and shot forwards in which direction she did not know.

"Higari's Shrine…Higari's Shrine…" boomed through her empty being, her body moved through nothingness. All she felt were the occasional soft dirt brushing against her body, her body that ached so much.

"I can't stop. Come on, a little farther. Please…" she pleaded to the earth, her only companion was the earth in which she lay. Flashes of Yuime's life past through her empty self as she moved. She felt her body release from its bind in the tight earth, her arms spread in full bliss and silently she mourned them all; all of her family and friends that might not have gotten away from the village in time. Yuime's tears flowed silently down her face and away from her as she flew soundless through the air.

She did not know where she was flying to but she felt good and let her body take its course. The last image of Higari's Shrine flashed past her eyes before her head split open. She had no clue what had happened to her, and her head throbbed incessantly. The air around her became closed as she hit a hard floor. Still conscious she grabbed the back of her head while her eyes poured the river she saw this morning. She rocked back and forth, gasps of pain breathing from her mouth. The last thing she heard was her name screamed in mix of fearful shock. She let go of her head and she her felt face relax to an empty emotionless thing. She knew no more…


End file.
